Whisper
by Fallen Angel1
Summary: Okay...I am HORRIBLE at summaries, but this is a songfic to Whisper by Evanescence


**Whisper**

_**Catch me as I fall**_

_**Say you're here and it's all over now**_

_**Speaking to the atmosphere **_

_**No one's here and fall into myself**_

_**This truth drives me into madness**_

_**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away**_

Daisuke was walking next to Satoshi looking happy as usual. No matter how many times Satoshi told him not to come near him, he always did. Krad was speaking to him. Telling him of how he would kill the red haired boy next to him. Satoshi mentally told the angel that he couldn't do that if he was locked inside of him. Krad agreed and Satoshi felt horrible pain shoot through his body. Daisuke looked at him, fear in his eyes. He tried to help the blue haired boy, but there was nothing that could be done. After a minute, Daisuke realized that it wasn't Satoshi who was comforting, it was Krad.

_**Don't turn away **_

_**Don't give in to the pain**_

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**Though they're screaming your name**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**God knows what lies beneath them**_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_**Never sleep never die**_

Daisuke backed away, his eyes wide. Krad smiled his evil smile. Daisuke tried to turn into Dark, but he couldn't even feel Dark's presence within himself. He stumbled backwards. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't move properly.

Satoshi pleaded with Krad inside his head. Daisuke was precious to him as Krad very well knew, but just because his tamer loved the boy, didn't mean that he was going to stop him from killing Daisuke.

_**I'm frightened by what I see**_

_**But somehow I know that there's much more to come**_

_**Immobilized by my fear**_

_**And soon to be blinded by my tears**_

_**I can stop the pain if I will it all away**_

An icy blue energy ball appeared in Krad's hand. He threw it at Daisuke who sat on the ground, unable to move. The triumphant smile on the angel's face widened as the orb flew into Daisuke's chest. For a second, Daisuke had thought he had heard Dark yell out to him, but his attention was quickly torn away from his "other self" as a horrible pain filled Daisuke's body followed by an odd feeling of nothingness. He was gone from this world before he hit the ground. He had been murdered by an angel.

Satoshi forced Krad back and ran to Daisuke. Tears flooded his eyes. He had tried so hard not to let anything become important to him. He had tried to free himself of all emotion so Krad could not force his way out. It had not worked and Krad was freed.

Tears fell as Satoshi held Daisuke's limp body. He had no one left. His mother had died when he was small. She had been his only family. He had his father, but he didn't care what happened to him. Then Daisuke, always so happy, now lay lifeless in his arms. His sparkling red eyes were no longer fearful but instead were void of all emotion. Crimson blood poured from his wounds forming small rivulets on the ground. His hair, usually shiny and messy lay limp and dull from his face.

_**Don't turn away **_

_**Don't give in to the pain**_

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**Though they're screaming your name**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**God knows what lies beneath them**_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_**Never sleep never die**_

Daisuke walked, frightened, in an endless abyss. What was this place? There was nothing. He could hear Satoshi's sobs, but where was he? Daisuke looked around in search of the blue haired boy, but was he even there? Was all this just his imagination? There was a glint of purple in the distance. Was there someone else trapped in this place?

Daisuke squinted and saw that it was Dark. Daisuke tried to yell out, but he couldn't hear his own voice. Dark smiled kindly and sadly at the red haired boy. As Daisuke neared the fallen angel, Dark held out his hand. Daisuke stared at it. What was going on? Was he dreaming?

_**Fallen angels at my feet **_

_**Whispered voices in my ear**_

_**Death before my eyes**_

_**Lying next to me as I fear**_

_**She beckons me shall I give in**_

_**Upon my end shall I begin**_

_**Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet my end**_

Then he remembered the icy blue orb in Krad's hand, the piercing pain that had swept through his body. That was when he realized what was going on. He was dead. Tears fell from the boy's ruby-colored eyes.

Dark felt his heart go out to the boy. It seemed way too early for him to die. Still there was nothing he could do about. His fate had been decided. Krad had set a curse on Daisuke, stopping Dark from appearing. As soon as it had been set, Dark had been surrounded by thorns. Trying to fight his way through them had not only caused him pain, but had affected Daisuke as well. Realizing that what he was doing to Daisuke, he stopped fighting. He watched Krad throw the fatal energy ball and yelled out, but it was pointless and even he knew it.

Daisuke wept for fear of what lay ahead of him. He wanted to fight death, but knew it was a pointless battle. Dark wanted to ease his pain. "Don't be afraid, Daisuke," He said, his voice was soft and warm. The fallen angel's hand touched Daisuke's shoulder. The red haired looked at him, his eyes red from crying. Dark held out his hand again and Daisuke took it. Dark led him on…to the end.

Oookay…**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
